2008-05-23 - Rhino Hunt
Obi-Wan Kenobi squats in the grass, surrounded by several hardened men with blasters. "We've managed to find two rhino herds," he begins, "and three suitable mounts to train and ride into combat. Essentially I think it is best to put Captain Karakas, Adokkinok, and myself in charge of three teams capable of capturing the three mounts. I've made two plans to capture. While I sneak ahead and distract the largest male I want the Captain to fire the turret laser batteries targeting these areas," he pulls out a map and points to them. "This should cut the first herd in half, splitting their numbers. The largest male, I think, will choose to follow the largest group. It will be the good Captain's job to separate the male from that group and have a group of soldiers aim to stun the rhino with their blasters." "In the chaos, Adokkinok, I want you to pilot a small snub fighter and aim a single missile into the ground near the second largest male. After the shrapnel shock it shouldn't be able to move very far, and another group of men will move in and stun it completely." "As for me, I plan on going after the third largest, after my distraction, using the turret crossfire to convince it that I can help it escape. Any questions?" Adok gives Obi-wan a long look. "There's just one small problem with your plan, Master Kenobi. I may be able to /fix/ things, but that does not mean I can /fly/ them. Never mind fly and fire with that kind of precision at the same time." Briseis steps forward, swinging her rifle back over her shoulder as she glances between the Jedi and the wookiee. "Can you aim a turret?" she wonders. Kenobi looks up and frowns, then sits back. He lets Adok answer. A giant, thick skinned beast the herd-mother is. Almost as large as the males, and only distinguishable by her slightly smaller horn, the rhino passes the outer perimeter of the herd, nuzzling the lesser females and smaller herdlings to keep them together. A snort, the rhino looks up and sniffs the air. Adok snorts. "That, I can most assuredly do." He says, then shrugs apologetically at Kenobi. "I can drive land-bound craft. I just never learned to fly." The second herd of Rhinos graze quietly among the fields of tall native grass. Unbeknownst to the plots circulating around them. The largest male is a beast of a creature, rough leather skin and a long dangerous horn. Its small eyes blink stupidly as a small shyykian bird perches on its nose and twitters out a song. The Rhino doesn't really care, and soon goes back to munching peacefully at the ground with its family. Briseis casts a wary gaze out toward the rhinos and then nods, swinging her rifle down. "Then I can fly it-- Missile into the ground." Her gaze skims the herd once more, picking out her target. "Ok, Captain, take flight. Remember to train the missile to the side of the second largest and wait for the right moment. I won't give a comsys transmission for you to fire, you'll just have to use your own judgment. May the Force be with you." Kenobi turns to Adok. "On my mark, Adok, coordinate the turrets to separate the herd with the largest male. I will send you my position so that you do not misfire. I am going to distract the largest first, remember, which will make him easier to separate. When he's apart from the others, order the marines to take fire at his head. When the second is down, order the second team of men to take fire in the same manner. I will deal with the third." "Are we all clear?" The herd-mother paws at the grass, flicking her tail at the large gnats congregating at her posterior. But, then she's got her nose in the grass, nibbling daintily. Like a good rhino. Munch. Munch. Chew. Chew. Munch. Munch. Hrm? The largest male rhino lifts its head and glances around the herd. One of the littler rhinos was straying away. It guffaws at it, taking a few heavy steps forward, scaring its youngling back into place. Briseis gives a fast nod, head jerking down as she looks briefly toward Adok and then confirms, "Understood. Good luck." She takes off at a jog, working her way past the armed men and toward a landed fighter, rifle swinging out of the way as she works through the process of strapping herself in and checking engines. "We're clear." Adok says, then eyes the rhinos before starting to edge towards the turrets without alerting them. Not that they'd know the turrets were trouble, but having him walk around would likely make them at least nervous. Adokkinok boards Defense Turret 149. From Defense Turret 149, Adokkinok comes aboard from Kashyyyk: Savannah. Adokkinok has left. "Then off I go!" Kenobi runs into the grass, moving swiftly, and with a great amount of stealth: a field of blew surrounds him for a moment before he disappears entirely. Minutes later, the Jedi is near the largest male.. and his avian companion. Hrrn. The mother rhino snorts at the large male and flicks her tail again. Coyly, she chews on a curd. Yeah, she's flickin' that tail. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Male Rhino and transmit an itchy feeling and a vision: A young female has wondered into the savannah. She bays roughly, grunting... a mating call. A lesser stag has already got wind of her and is beginning to trot over. She smells of a rhino in heat!. Rhinos weren't exactly known for their sight. Anything that wasn't moving very obviously or very close was just a grey blob. The largest male rhino snorts, seeing some movement. No threats. Chew chew. Munch Munch. Then. He raises his head alertly, his ears twitching. Moments later he is trotting off in the savannah to the direction of.... something. Better not get in its way. COMSYS: Obi-Wan Kenobi says, "Ok, these are my coordinates: . The largest male is off and away." Some distance from the herd, a small fighter rises from the savannah grass, whirring to life with a flare of engines. In the cockpit, Briseis directs it with a steady hand, moving up a good ways in hopes of avoiding any startlement into a stampede. It is perhaps fortunate that the wildlife in the area have grown far more used to the comings and goings of spacecraft of late. From Defense Turret 149, COMBAT: Adokkinok fires Defense Turret 149's Huge Blaster Cannon at Herd of Rhino Runts II! COMBAT: Adokkinok fires Defense Turret 149's Huge Blaster Cannon at Herd of Rhino Runts II! COMBAT: Herd of Rhino Runts II tries to dodge, but Defense Turret 149's blaster bolt hits and kills three of them. COMBAT: Herd of Rhino Runts II attack Defense Turret 149 with their Blunt Objects! COMBAT: Defense Turret 149 is not damaged by Herd of Rhino Runts II's attack. The female rhino looks up, tail twitching. Her subtle hints are no match for the Force. She snorts discontentedly and stomps! Her ears flatten against her head. But, just then Pew! Pew! Shpew! The female snarls, throwing her body up to shield the lessers in her herd. Grrraaawwwwwl! Her hooves hit the ground and throw dust into the air. Her herd takes the cue and prepare to flee. Crossfire whizzes past the retreating herds, cutting off their immediate escape, unless they charge directly inward. The second of the largest males reels back and roars, then charges around at the beams, trying to attack them. Kenobi watches all of this quietly, then closes his eyes and reaches out with his hand. Overhead, the fighter swerves and swoops lower, skimming the tops of trees before it breaks into the clearing that serves as a landing space once more. Briseis picks out her target, gaze fixing on that second rhino as it charges for a turret, and her fingers curl, twitchy, over the button that will fire the missile. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Herd Mother and transmit an alert feeling and a vision: A man stands in the grass. He moves against the fast moving light, helping the mother herd her offspring away without harm, though he is not fast enough. Suddenly he sits atop her, and they ride out and protect the young together.. The marines start firing as soon as the turret does, taking aim at the big male rhino, trying to knock him out with their stun bolts. The herd mother snorts again, tossing her horned head from side to side. With a roar, she brings the rhinos under her into formation, nuzzling a few strays into order. Dust and grass hits the air as the herd takes off, heading directly at Obi-Wan, the large female at the lead. The largest male Rhino trotting forward is angered by the fact that there is no hot little female rhino, and only a whole bunch of strange blue bolts that slap him in the face. One after the other, tzew tzew tzew. Each is like a punch into his rough leathery hide. Still he charges on, now in the direction of the attackers. Squinty eyes barely able to make them out as it charges forward into their ranks, throwing its spiked head this way and that in order to toss full grown men into the air. From Defense Turret 149, COMBAT: Adokkinok fires Defense Turret 149's Huge Blaster Cannon at Obi-Wan Kenobi! COMBAT: Adokkinok fires Defense Turret 149's Huge Blaster Cannon at Obi-Wan Kenobi! Defense options: +PASS - +DODGE - +FORCEREPEL COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi raises his hand and deflects Defense Turret 149's blaster bolt. Some of the troops scatter when the rhino charges ... but some poor few souls still get in the way, and pay the price, getting badly trampled. The rest regroup behind one of the ships and resume firing at the severely angry male rhino. The largest male continues to run around into bolts and roar while crossfire overtakes the remainder of his herd. Some lay injured while the rest meander around, until he is nearly all alone. Kenobi runs towards the crossfire that the female would take and extends both his hands... ... the red bolts splash up against them and disappear. A moment later he leaps into the air, over top the female, and lands awkwardly on her shoulder blades! "Stop firing at the second herd," he commands, over his comysystem, while he tries to grip his legs around her rough hide. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Herd Mother and transmit a calm feeling and a vision: Kenobi rests up there, bouncing around. Up ahead is a small bit of lowered land that leads into the thick forest. There they will be safe from the fire. He prepares to ward away more of the light.. Briseis sweeps around, training her targeting system on the second of the male rhinos as she waits. For some time, the animal charges too close to turrets and men to make firing the missile viable, and Bri grits her teeth a she waits. She swings the fighter around, swooping down toward some of the meandering rhinos - including her target - in an effort to send them moving in a direction away from the spaceport, spurred there by the noise and rush of the fighter. Now, rhinos can't make much sense of human. The female's beady eyes hardly register the small shape, so tiny and crushable. But, maybe the big beast does notice the tiny man's strange ability to protect himself, so she doesn't buckle too much at the extra weight. Her large head rises to take a long sniff. The herd mother's whole body shakes as she lets out another roar and directs her children and sisters away from the battle, deeper into the woods, the earth rumbling as they flee. Adok is ... rather grateful for the ceasefire order. He's not entirely sure he /could/ shoot again. Talk about your surprises. He and Obi-wan are going to be having a chat later. Ohhhhhhhh yes. The troopers are ... not doing very well, but a few of them still remain, and are shooting at the rhino. One bright soul clambers up onto one of the turrets, using it as a vantage point and a place to keep safe from the rampaging beast. The second largest rhino and his herd stampede around, away from the landing area, as the crossfire helps Briseis. The herd splits and the male rhino is directed further away by the crossfire. Somewhat wounded, the male rhino continues on regardless. The largest male rhino twists and grunts in its assault, still being pelted with those annoying blue rings. They were starting to drain it now, and in frustration it charges at the troops behind the turret. It's horn rams into the structure, and then ....it sits down groggily with a heavy crunching sound. Squishing a discarded blaster or two under its large frame. Kenobi's legs try to grip the back of the female, but ultimately fail. Instead, he opts to lean forward and hold on for dear life! The story-tall creature is allowed to charge on without interruption from the Jedi Master. With another sweep around, Brisies lowers the nose of her fighter and glances across the savannah, gauging. With a sudden grin, her thumb jams forward and a missile fires, streaking toward the plains near the massive beast. BOOM. The massive beast is flung to the side in the explosion! He topples over, moaning in complaint, and his head lulls to the side. After trying to get up, he stumbles to the side, crashing down, and lets loose a mighty yell. His feet kick and his head butts the ground. The she-beast continues her charge away from the explosions, quickly losing interest in her rider. Sure, if he takes a good smack or two from the shrubbery, it's not her fault. Adok, once the beasts are all down or gone, quickly scrambles out of the turret to help secure the beasts. "Quick, before they regain their senses!" Kenobi keeps down when they move into the forest. He holds firm and closes his eyes, letting her continue on and on. Briseis remains airborne for a time, sweeping the area in case there's near to actually fire /at/ one of the beasts, or to attempt to redirect their path. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Herd Mother and transmit a calm feeling and a vision: Kenobi remains up there, even though the light has stopped. A small bit of open land, just to the left, is nearby. It is near the savannah, and mostly safe.. The second largest is shot between the eyes a few times and finally goes numb. He breathes evenly, though roughly, while marines throw cables across him to hold him down. A moment later large, metal crates are erected around him. They take about an hour to weld together. A similar cage is built for the larger rhino. The female's trot slows, her horned head nuzzling through some underbrush. She lets out a soft, throaty call, and the herd females and younglings follow her to a small clearing. No smells of laser fire here. The thick-skinned, thick-headed beast lowers its head to the ground as soon as all of her youngling are accounted for. With an encouraging swat of her tail, she invites her rider to sample the fine green cuisine with them. Kenobi is struck on the back, but only frowns at the smack. He swings his leg over top, then slides down the whole four meters, landing with a thud. Afterwards he pats the female's front leg, indicating where he is. He remains beside her. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Herd Mother and transmit a calm feeling and a vision: Kenobi remains with her through the evening, through storm and sunshine, until another male arrives. He helps her keep watch.. The herd-mother raises her head, studying the human for a long time behind long, dark lashes, some grass hanging from her large lips. She gives a sniff and a snort. Too good for grass, eh? Category:May 2008 RP Logs